You know, I know Together
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Rin avait invité Haru en Australie... Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien... Ou plutôt il ne le savait que trop bien. Légère romance. RinHaru.
**Titre :** You know, I know... Together.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat

 **Fandom :** Free, Iwatobi Swin Club.

 **Pairing :** Rin/Haru

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Kõji Õji, Animation DO et Kyoto Animation.

 **Résumé :** Rin avait invité Haru en Australie... Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien... Ou plutôt il ne le savait que trop bien.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : Savoir

* * *

 **You know, I know... Together.**

Rin fixa sans mot dire le lit double trônant au beau milieu de la chambre, puis il cria au scandale, dévalant les escaliers le menant à l'accueil pour exiger de changer de chambre. Hélas l'hôtesse lui expliqua calmement que l'hôtel était plein et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre chambre de libre. Rin allait protester vertement sur l'innocente demoiselle quand Haru intervint :

\- Ça n'est pas très grave. Viens.

Surpris Rin suivi Haru jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils allaient partager durant cette semaine en Australie. Et lui qui pensait qu'Haru serait le premier gêné de devoir partager un lit avec lui, il s'était visiblement bien trompé. Tout en déballant ses affaires Rin se demanda pour la millième fois ce qui lui avait pris de proposer à Haru de venir avec lui. Il ne savait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Mais quand il avait annoncé à Haru son projet de retourner passer une semaine en Australie, il avait vu les yeux bleus de son ancien coéquipier se voiler d'une angoisse aussi soudaine qu'inatendue. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui et Haru avait immédiatement accepté. Heureusement Rin avait initialement prévu d'emmener Gou, et donc avait prévu deux billets d'avion et réservé une chambre pour deux. Il se promit d'emmener Gou la prochaine fois, et de la charger d'annoncer elle-même leur départ à Haruka.

Ayant finit de ranger ses vêtements dans le placard prévu à cet effet, Rin se tourna vers son ami et lui lança :

\- On va manger ?

Haru hocha silencieusement la tête, prit sa légère veste et emboîta le pas à Rin. Tout en marchant à ses côtés, il observa les rues de ce pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, notant les différences et les similitudes avec le Japon.

Quand Rin lui avait annoncé son voyage, il avait eu peur. Une peur irrationnelle et incontrôlée... La peur que Rin ne revienne pas. Qu'il l'abandonne... Encore. Alors quand le nageur aux cheveux rouges l'avait invité à se joindre à lui, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse partir Rin à l'autre bout du monde sans lui... Pas cette fois. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était la vie sans Rin, il refusait de revivre ça une seconde fois.

\- Tiens, là c'est parfait, s'exclama Rin en pointant du doigt un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine. Je venais y manger souvent avec ma famille d'accueil, c'est super bon et pas très cher. Et que des plats typiques du pays. Tu vas voir ça va te changer de ton maquereau.

\- J'aime bien le maquereau, fit platement remarque Haru en suivant son ami dans le restaurant.

Rin éclata de rire et s'installa à une table, prêt à se remplir la panse et à faire découvrir les spécialités culinaires de l'Autralie à l'inconditionnel du maquereau. Il passa commande et sirota son jus de fruit en observant du coin de l'œil son ami. Celui-ci regardait avec un air curieux tout autour de lui, jetant de temps en temps un œil à la carte qu'il tenait encore entre les mains, Rin ayant commandé pour eux sans lui demander son avis.

Soudain Haru se tourna vers lui et le fixa intensément. Rin sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et ses joues rougir. Il bredouilla quelque chose à propos de la lenteur du service et détourna le regard, gêné de sentir ses prunelles d'un bleu limpide sur lui. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, Haru avait une place particulière dans sa vie. Et si plus jeune il avait pu mettre ça sur le compte de leur amitié, il était trop vieux maintenant pour se bercer d'illusion.

Ça lui avait pris du temps pour le comprendre, mais quand il l'avait revu, il avait compris. Jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre sans qu'Haru ne soit présent d'une manière ou d'une autre dans sa vie. Peu importait que se soit un tant qu'ami, en tant que rival, que coéquipier... Haru devait faire partie de sa vie pour qu'il puisse avancer. Résigné, il se décida à affronter le regard azur toujours posé sur lui.

Et il su... C'était là, écrit en lettres de feu dans les billes aussi bleues que les mers du sud : ce qu'il ressentait était totalement réciproque. Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres, et il pouffa en voyant Haru rougir à son tour. Le serveur leur apporta leurs commandes, rompant l'instant. Rin souhaita bon appétit à son ami et commença à lui raconter des anecdotes de sa vie en Australie.

Le temps passa rapidement, et les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent finalement le restaurant pour rejoindre l'hôtel, fatigués par les longues heures d'avion. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant au rythme de leur pas, jusqu'à ce que Rin n'emprisonne dans la paume les doigts fins d'Haru. Celui-ci sourit discrètement et rendit son étreinte à la main de celui qui venait visiblement de comprendre ce que lui-même savait depuis longtemps : Ils ne pourraient jamais avancer autrement qu'ensemble...

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Oui, alors je crois que c'est un peu obscure comme texte... mais bon... C'est pas si mal non ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?

Lili


End file.
